Lihat Aku!
by Tinkxx
Summary: [SeokSol] [DK x Vernon] "Sebenarnya aku cuma mau berdua denganmu. Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan apa yang kumau, aku cuma mau kau melihatku saja.." –Seokmin/OOC/sho-ai/boys love. DLDR. Enjoy. [Seventeen]


Title: Lihat Aku!

(Tinkxx)

– Seokmin x Hansol/DK x Vernon –

an: cuma lewat aja, terus ditulis, terus dipublish.

– **Lihat Aku! –**

"Hansol, lihat aku,"

"Apa, sih, hyung?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Hansol memutar matanya, ia menatap malas pada Seokmin yang sekarang sedang duduk diantara kakinya. Maksudnya, Hansol sedang duduk di kursi dan Seokmin duduk diantara kakinya, menggenggam kedua kakinya itu, mendongak menatap Hansol. Kemudian mulai memberikan senyuman khasnya yang mau tidak mau membuat Hansol tersenyum. "Aku mendengarmu, hyung. Katakan saja,"

Seokmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Tapi kau sedang membaca, kau hanya akan mengabaikanku,"

"Baiklah, aku taruh bukunya di meja," ucap Hansol akhirnya setelah melihat Seokmin yang meraung-raung tidak jelas hanya untuk mendapat perhatian darinya. Ia meletakkan bukunya di meja yang ada di samping kursi. Menarik napas pelan sebelum menunduk menatap Seokmin yang sudah tersenyum. "Cepat katakan, hyung,"

Terjadi jeda sebentar. Seokmin seakan mengabaikan perkataan Hansol barusan. Tangannya terulur keatas untuk merapikan anak rambut Hansol yang berantakan. Kemudian bergeser ke pipi dan mengusapnya pelan, membuat Hansol merona. Ia berdeham, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mana saja yang penting tidak menatap manik Seokmin yang seakan menarik tubuhnya.

"Ya, kau lucu sekali, Hansol-ah," ucap Seokmin sambil tetap mengusap pipi Hansol.

"Hentikan, hyung!"

Seokmin tertawa, membuat Hansol dongkol melihatnya. "Aku mau pergi."

"Marah?"

Hansol diam saja. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, entah apa yang ia lihat. Seokmin gelagapan. Oh ayolah, mereka sudah bersama bertahun-tahun, kenapa begini saja ia bingung?

"Hei, aku minta maaf."

Hansol menatap sengit pria yang masih duduk dibawahnya, "Kau bilang kau mau bicara, hyung? Aku sudah merelakan waktu membacaku untukmu, tapi kau hanya bermain-main."

"Jadi buku lebih penting dariku?"

"Kalau iya?"

"Jahat sekali."

Keduanya terdiam. Seokmin kembali memeluk kedua kaki Hansol, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua kaki itu. Hansol sendiri tidak masalah. Ia kembali mengambil buku yang tadi ia letakkan di meja. Belum membaca satu kata, Seokmin mulai berbicara, "Sebenarnya aku cuma mau berdua denganmu. Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan apa yang kumau, aku cuma mau kau melihatku saja.."

Mata Hansol melirik kebawah, ia melihat Seokmin yang sedang berbicara menghadap lantai. Ia menahan tawanya, meletakkan kembali buku yang hendak ia baca. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pelan rambut Seokmin, ia berbisik pelan meminta maaf kalau saja tindakannya sedikit tidak sopan. Seokmin menengadah, senyuman Hansol menyambutnya. "Susah sekali menaklukkanmu," –Seokmin menghela napas pelan. Ia memeluk perut Hansol yang tepat ada di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

Seokmin mendengus, "Kau tahu, kau adalah orang paling tidak peka dalam hidupku,"

Hansol ikut mendengus, "Berlebihan seperti biasanya."

"Hansol-ah, I love you."

"I love me too,"

Seokmin berdecak kesal, ia mendongak, menumpu berat tubuhnya pada lutut. Sekarang, posisinya sudah setinggi dada Hansol. Hansol tertawa. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hyu–"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, sebuah benda kenyal sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya. Ia melotot kaget, meremas bahu Seokmin kuat. Untungnya hal itu tidak lama. Seokmin buru-buru melepasnya ketika teringat sesuatu. Ia menyadari Hansol yang semakin kuat meremas bahunya, tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Hansol sayang. Ucapan maaf terus terucap dari bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku kehilangan kendali, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,"

Bohong kalau ada yang bilang keadaan Seokmin sekarang baik-baik saja. Bagaimana bisa ia baik-baik saja ketika melihat seseorang yang ia sayangi sedang shock berat karena perbuatan yang ia lakukan?

 _Bodohnya aku! Ia pasti masih trauma!_

"Hansol-ah, maaf.."

Hansol mencoba tersenyum. Napasnya masih tersendat. Pikirannya campur aduk. Kilasan-kilasan yang seharusnya ia lupakan seakan terulang kembali di pikirannya. "Aku baik-baik saja.. hyung,"

Hati Seokmin mencelos mendengarnya. Ia yang dulunya berjanji untuk melindungi Hansol, sekarang malah membuatnya sakit. Pria macam apa dia itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu,"

Hansol memegang kepalanya yang pening. Semuanya kembali berputar secara acak membuatnya mual. Ia menatap sayu pada Seokmin yang masih merasa bersalah, ia berkata, "Mi..num,"

 _Seokmin-hyung hanya menciumku, kenapa segalanya terlihat berlebihan begini?_

Dengan sigap Seokmin berlari ke ujung ruangan, mengambil air minum untuk Hansol. Tiba-tiba saja apa yang ia pelajari selama ini terlupakan. Ia tahu segalanya, menyelamatkan Hansol yang terlihat menyendiri–tidak bisa menerima siapapun, menyembuhkannya dari trauma.

Ia pikir semuanya sudah berakhir–trauma Hansol. Ia pikir ia sudah bisa melakukan hal yang lebih jauh padanya, lebih dari sekadar berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan. Oh harusnya ia paham betul kalau berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan saja sudah kemajuan besar dari Hansol. Ia sendiri yang berjanji akan melindungi Hansol dari apapun. Kalau begini apa bedanya ia dengan orang-orang yang dulu membuat Hansol mengalami trauma panjang.

 _Hansol, maafkan aku.._

Seokmin memeluk Hansol, tubuhnya berjengit sebentar merasakan tubuh Seokmin yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Mengusap lembut punggungnya. Napasnya sudah tidak tersendat seperti tadi, tapi Seokmin masih bisa merasakan tubuh Hansol yang sedikit bergetar.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku melanggar janjiku sendiri.."

Hansol membalas pelukan Seokmin, ia menghela napas. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa, hyung, jangan berlebihan begitu. Aku cuma kaget. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyakitiku, aku masih memegang janjimu, hyung."

Seokmin terdiam. Dalam diam ia merasa lega karena Hansol masih menerimanya, membuatnya mau tidak mau tersenyum.

Ia melepas pelukannya ketika dirasanya Hansol sudah sedikit tenang. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Hansol, mendongak sedikit dan mengecup pelan dahi Hansol. "Hansol-ah,"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love me too,"

Seokmin menggeram rendah mendengar jawaban Hansol. Sedangkan Hansol sendiri terkekeh senang, "Maaf, maaf–"

"–I love you too, Seokmin-hyung."

 **END**

Nggak jelas kan?

Saya gatau ini apa, saya cuma lagi suka SeokSol wkwk. Dan ini lewat gitu aja.

Alurnya cepet ya–

Jangan minta saya buat lanjutin ya–

Lanjutannya kalian imajinasikan sendiri–

Hihihi

Very Nice bagus ya;; saya makin cinta sama Dino;;

Besok lebaran ya?

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri:)

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
